


Duty

by Judithan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Experimental Style, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: A responsibility that will burden you for the rest of your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't beaten the zora quest cuz I'm so underequiped but I love my bOY  
> I also didn't edit this thing at ALL so if theres weird typos just let me know

As a child, Sidon had seen much of the boy, the Hylian. He had seen him in passings and almost always accompanied by his dearest sister. Even as a child, he could see the love in her eyes and the kindness in his.

When she was appointed the prestige of being the Divine Beast’s pilot, of being Vah Rutah’s pilot, Sidon had been so happy for her. She would be one of the four keys to driving back the beast that was Calamity Ganon. She would be victorious and they would hold her name in honor for centuries and millennia to come.

The Hylian had been so happy, he could see that as well, Sidon could see the smile on his face as he spoke to Mipha and the fear in his eyes as she trained. There was nothing that could stop her, and all of them knew it. A warrior that could heal the wounded? There was nothing that could stand in her way if she put her mind to it!

Of course, that didn’t happen.

She was lost in the battle. Sidon heard of her perish by word of messengers, and by the Guardians that threatened their city. He heard of her death by the remainders of her body that were sent back to their castle - a broken spear and what appeared to be a part of her fin, charred and bloodsoaked.

No matter the tears, she would not return. No matter the praying, she didn’t come home.

The Hylian didn’t come back either, word had spread to the kingship that he had been lost in the battle as well, nothing remaining of him. There was no hope, besides the Hylian princess who single-handedly held the beast at bay.

Time went on no matter, Sidon grew taller, gained wisdom on the needs of the land, and grew to love and care for the people who he served. Nothing could make him happier than the smiling people of his domain. Being annointed prince, he commanded the order to have a statue of Lady Mipha erected in the town’s center, a statue to reflect her beauty, to reflect her spirit and her power. There were days he feared he would forget her face otherwise.

When the rains came, they poured.

Torrents of water drowned the city day after day, which proved to be of no mind to the water-dwelling people.

When the rains threatened to break the lake’s dam, they realized there was a real problem.

A solution, in the form of a Hylian, was found. A solution they couldn’t hesitate on enacting.

“We need to stop the rains or the people will suffer, not for the Zora, but for the Hylians!” He insisted, but few would listen to his words.

When he finally found a Hylian, there were no words for his gratitude.

“Yeah, I’ll help. What needs doing?” So simple, so incredible, and yet the Hylian seemed to brush it off as though it was nothing. From the bags under his eyes and the scratches and toned muscles Sidon could tell he was a traveler, and a strong one at that. It was all falling into place.

And so he came, up the river bank, up to the domain, up to the King’s Chamber, all the way into the heart of the Fair Lady who he could not remember.

Sidon could not believe his ears when his father spoke. This man had been the one from his childhood? The one who had enamored his sister and was killed alongside her in battle? He had survived and yet she perished? It was too cruel, but he had to count his blessings where they mattered, and they mattered now more than ever.

“My daughter loved you, Hero Link.”

An offering of the Zora’s armor was made. He took it graciously, almost refusing it at first but eventually placing it with utmost care into his equipment. Sidon could only watch with amazement. The Hero from a century ago, the man his sister had fell in love with - and yet here he was, very much alive and with only a few days extra to his age.

Even with words of encouragement and enthusiasm, Sidon could only stare on in real and actual amazement.

The hero didn’t even flinch when Muzu degraded him for being Hylian. He didn’t even falter when asked to present proof of his relationship with the girl. He didn’t even fall when struck by the memories of his past.

“It’s too convenient!” Muzu shrieked, but Sidon could only consider it the right timing.

Anything else would be too sad, too confusing.

“She used to sing to me, used to heal my wounds from my stupid adventures. Mipha… she was so kind.” Link’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it was directed at Sidon and he could hear it plain as day. 

“Mipha was a wonderful girl, she was strong and kind. Cherish her memory, Link.” Is all Sidon can manage.

The hero nods and runs off to retrieve the lightning arrows.

Sidon can’t help but feel sick while Link is gone, feels himself lost in thought about the Hylian. It’s like he can’t stop thinking about him, no matter how hard he tries to calm himself. A feeling of butterflies explodes in his stomach when he catches a glimpse of what he thinks is the hero, and is sourly disappointed when it’s not.

It’s just nerves, he tells himself. I just want peace to return to my kingdom, he reasons.

When Link returns, bundle upon bundle of lightning arrow in hand, Sidon can’t help but feel his stomach jump into his throat. Seeing the victorious, toothy grin of the excited hero makes him realize what it is that he’s feeling. Seeing Link smiling and happy and  _ alive _ makes him realize just what it was his sister saw in him.

He can feel the arrow of love pierce his heart, hard.

“Excellent work!” He praises the hero once more, trying his best to come off as casual and cool, but instead he just sounds loud and excited. Link only smiles more, though.

Lanayru help him, this Hylian was too great for him, and so incredibly off limits.

The plan to recapture Vah Rutah is set into motion the next day, the torrents of rain as strong as ever and Link is visibly antsy. The Zora armor fits him beautifully and Sidon debates on whether or not he should comment on it. No matter what he wants to say, he feels he’s not allowed.

After all, would his sister allow this, to keep Link close to their family? Or would she frown at him from heaven? There’s no way to know, and all he can do is stare upon her visage and pray for forgiveness and acceptance.

If Link were to perish in battle because of his distracted head, he would never forgive himself, nor would Mipha.

He shakes the thought out, focused on the task at hand.

When they arrive at the beast, Link is already breathing hard, likely scared at the thought. Vah Rutah is a towering creature, intimidating under the red glow reflecting onto the water. Sidon can’t even imagine the burden of fighting this creature. All he can do to assist in carry Link on his back and yell words of encouragement as the Hero saves them all from certain destruction.

The battle is hard, the fight is won, and Link becomes another part of their people’s history.

When the hero is making his way to leave, Sidon can’t help but think to stop him. He gives Mipha another look, and something about her statue’s face seems to tell him acceptance, seems to tell him encouragement.

Go, do what your heart needs.

She speaks to his heart, and he can’t say no.

“Link!” He calls out, and the hero stops, hair bouncing as he turns now that the weather will let it dry. Goddess almighty, Sidon can feel his throat drying up.

“What is it, Prince? Did you need something?” He asks, and Sidon steels himself.

“Actually, yes, I was wondering if you-” Link tilts his head and he can barely stand to look at the hero as he speaks. “Would want to stay a while longer? There was shortly going to be a ceremony in your honor.”

“I… would love to, but I can’t stay.” He looks off, eyes on the horizon.

Truly, he had the heart of the wild.

“I understand, but, if you should need it, I would want you to keep the Zora armor.” Sidon speaks, and he’s almost unsure of himself as he does. This was such a bold statement, but he had to. “If not for my sister, then for me. You truly mean so much to me, Link, and words cannot describe how incredibly grateful I am to you, and how extraordinary you are.”

“Prince, I’m not sure if you’re saying what I think you’re saying but-”

Sidon closes the gap between them, kneeling down on one knee in front of the Hylian champion.

“If you would permit it, I would like to take your hand in courtship.”

Link’s face matches Sidon’s red scales, and he merely stammers at the proposal. It’s not marriage, per say, but most certainly a type of relationship that goes beyond simply friendship.

“But what about your sister, your kingdom, your role? Surely I’m not a suitable match - you would need to create an offspring and I can’t-” Link is talking a mile a minute but he’s not stepping back, not running away. It’s a start.

“I’m still young, and that can be achieved by simple arrangements. Nothing has to be set in stone, but I am asking for your open mind and possibly a chance. You are nothing short of incredible, and in the short time I have known you I feel like I have understood what Mipha saw in you.”

“You don’t think she would detest you for something like this?”

“I have prayed for her acceptance and forgiveness, and I don’t believe her the type to hold grudges or bear ill will. Perhaps us meeting is a form of her blessings.”

Link looks to the night sky, face solemn yet hopeful.

“Perhaps so.”

“Will you allow me to pursue your affection?” Link returns his gaze to Sidon, eyes unsure and scared and Sidon wants nothing more than to hold him for dear life.

"You can try, but I'm making no promises. I have duties to the world, and if the world needs my blood, my body, I have to be prepared to give it that. If that’s too hard of a burden, don’t think of me a moment long.” Link speaks, his voice stern. This isn’t a burden he was asked permission to give, this wasn’t a task he signed up for, but he must partake nonetheless.

Sidon understands, the look on his face is the same look his sister had given him when he asked her if she was scared, if she was ready, if she was okay. It was always the same look of I didn’t ask for this responsibility, but I must uphold it.

“It would be my honor to keep you safe.” He wants to do right by Link.

Link gives him a sad smile before walking close to embrace the prince.

“You can try.”


End file.
